Autumn Memories
by yuukiheaven
Summary: Kibum mendapat wasiat dari sang ayah, di sisi lain dia ingin menemukan ibunya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Bisakah Kibum menyelesaikan teka-teki ini? Review if u want


**Chapter 1: Begin from this spot**

**Autumn Memories**

**Main Cast**

**Kim Kibum**

**Rated : -**

**Genre: please guess it! ^^**

**Warning : Yaoi, BoysLove, cerita aneh, alur gaje, EYD failure, many typos**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't bash anything here**

**This story is mine**

**They belongs God, themselves, and their family **

**No Plagiat!**

**Summary : Kibum mendapat wasiat dari ayahnya untuk memecahkan teka-teki dari kumpulan surat dan catatan ayahnya. Di sisi lain Kibum pun mulai mengerti mengapa ibunya pergi meninggalkannya.**

* * *

**Kibum's Reading Room**

**Kibum POV**

"Ahh, apa-apaan ini? Surat-surat aneh yang appa tinggalkan sama sekali tidak dapat ku mengerti."

Benar-benar appa sekali. Surat atau lebih mirip catatan tersebut aku tinggalkan di atas meja. Aku benar-benar pusing dengan teka-teki yang diberikan appa. Sudah 5 bulan sejak kematian appa-ku, sama sekali aku belum bisa memecahkan apa maksud catatan dan surat-surat yang diberikan appa. Ayolah, mana Kim Kibum yang jenius. Aku tampak seperti orang bodoh. Dengan kekayaan melimpah, namun tak satupun keluargaku yang masih hidup. Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini.

"_**Kesepian yang sesungguhnya ketika kau gagal menemukan seseorang disampingmu"**_

"_**Berjalanlah ke utara karena disana engkau akan menemukan jawaban yang kau cari selama ini"**_

"Utara?" gumamku.

"Korea Utara? Atau dimana?"

"_**Sebuah pohon sakura raksasa akan menyambut engkau disana"**_

"_**Seekor kucing kematian akan menyapa dan menyampaikan pesanmu pada tuannya"**_

"Sakura? Kucing? Tuan?"

"Ahh sial! Sudah ah nanti saja. Bisa-bisa aku gila memecahkan teka-teki ini.

**Kibum POV end**

* * *

**Somewhere**

Sesosok pria berusia 40-an tampak menerawang melihat senja yang sudah menampakkan sosoknya. Sembari mengelus kucing hitam kesayangannya dan duduk di kursi malas, dia menatap sosok mentari yang mulai tenggelam. Di luar tampak pohon maple yang berguguran namun pohon itu tampak compang camping, tidak rapi. Seakan-akan dia membenci pohon maple itu. Jauh di sebelah pohon maple, tampak pohon sakura yang belum mekar. Walaupun belum mekar pohon itu tampak terawat baik, seolah-olah itu adalah wanita bernyawa. Namja itu tampak tersenyum tipis. Tubuhnya yang kekar tetap terjaga dan tidak dimakan usia. Wajahnya yang tampan tetap sempurna walaupun sekarang dia menggunakan kaca mata orang tua yang menyiratkan bahwa usianya memang sudah dapat dikategorikan tua. Ada sedikit raut-raut tua namun tida mengurangi paras ketampannya. Senyumnya pun terkembang. Senyum hangat yang dapat melelehkan hati yeoja manapun. Dia tersenyum dan bergumam "Kim Kibum".

* * *

**Kibum's House**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" teriak Kibum.

Ternyata Kibum bermimpi buruk seakan ada sosok yang memanggil manggil namanya. Namun dia tidak dapat membayangkan sosok itu. Keringat dingin tampak mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Napas terengah-engah seolah-olah dikejar oleh ratusan anjing hutan. Matanya menyimpan sirat ketakutan. Sosok yang memanggilnya seakan-akan menguarkan aroma menakutkan. Ya, ini pertama kalinya untuk Kim Kibum merasa takut. Sangat takut malah.

"Apa mungkin ini akibat tidur sore ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Dia berusaha berpikir positif. Mungkin tidak baik tidur ketika senja hari. Merasa tak nyaman, dia memutuskan untuk mandi sejenak. Merileks-kan seluruh tubuhnya, otaknya, hatinya, dan pikirannya. Surat maupun catatan yang ditinggalkan mendiang appa-nya benar-benar membuatnya seperti dikejar setan.

* * *

**Kibum's Reading Room**

Jendela ruang baca tampak tidak ditutup rapat oleh Kibum, sehingga angin senja yang kelihatannya kali ini cukup kencang menerbangkan seluruh surat dan catatan yang ditinggalkan appa Kibum ke penjuru ruang baca. Dari sekian tumpukkan surat maupun catatan tampak satu surat yang kelihatannya menjadi titik terang untuk Kibum. Mungkin Tuhan berbaik hati padanya.

_**Dear My Jaejoongie**_

_**Hai, malaikat cantikku. Apa kau baik-baik saja disana?**_

_**Ah, kudengar kau sudah melahirkan putra pertamamu. Pastinya dia mirip sepertimu, tampan sekaligus cantik. Kau tahu walaupun kita sudah berpisah 3 tahun lamanya, cintaku masih sama untukmu. Cintaku padamu takkan buyar walaupun sekarang kau sudah menikah dan memilih pria itu dibandingkan aku. Dan karena inilah aku lebih memilih tidak menikah karena kurasa hanya dirimu saja yang pantas menikah denganku.**_

_**Ingatkah kau ketika kita masih berpacaran, kau sangat menyukai taman yang penuh pohon maple. Kau bilang musim gugur itu indah, ya memang sangat indah namun kurasa dirimu yang paling indah.**_

_**Aku selalu mencintaimu, walaupun dirimu sudah tidak mencintaiku. Namun, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Disini. Aku tidak mau pohon maple, seperti pohon kesukaanmu karena itu menyakitiku. Tapi aku mau pohon sakura yang indah dan cantik selamanya sepertimu.**_

_** From Your Secret Admirer**_

Kibum yang saat itu baru selesai mandi, memilih untuk membaca sesuatu. Ya, membaca adalah hobinya. Ketika dia mendorong pintu ruang bacanya, betapa kagetnya dia. Semua catatan maupun surat-suratnya berserakkan di lantai. Dia pun menutup jendelanya-sebagai penyebab seluruh surat dan catatannya beterbangan- Saat dia menumpuk surat maupun catatan itu kembali. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah surat yang ditujukan untuk ibunya Kim Jaejoong. Tapi tak ada nama pengirimnya. Aneh! Begitu pikirnya. Tahun yang tertera adalah tahun ketika dia lahir. Ya tepatnya 17 tahun yang lalu. Ibunya memiliki secret admirer, ya jika melihat paras Jaejoong mungkin semua mengira dia adalah yeoja. Namun sesungguhnya dia adalah namja. Kibum terkikik geli jika mengingat cerita sang Ibu ketika remaja dulu dimana banyak kaum adam yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Mungkin mereka berpikir Jaejoong benar-benar seorang yeoja. Lantas dimanakah Jaejoong? Kibum tidak tau. Mengingatnya membuat Kibum sedih, ibunya pergi tanpa kabar saat usianya 10 tahun. Miris memang, namun dia berjanji untuk menemukan sang Ibu dan membawanya kembali.

Kibum mulai memperhatikan setiap untai kalimat dari surat misterius itu. "Maple? Sakura? Ah Sakura? Sama seperti catatan itu". Kibum pun mencari dan meneliti satu persatu catatan yang lebih mirip baris-baris puisi milik ayahnya. "Sakura dan bunga Sakura hidup di Jepang. Apakah yang dimaksud appa, orang itu ada di Jepang?" Tangan mungil Kibum tampak menemukan sesuatu dibalik surat itu. Sesuatu yang sengaja ditempel oleh si pengirim. Mata Kibum pun membulat seakan akan tahu benda apa itu. "Ini…ini?" Bunga berwarna merah seperti darah. Ya dia pernah melihat bunga ini di salah satu lukisan ibunya. Lukisan bunga yang sangat cantik-menurutnya- namun juga menakutkan. "Higanbana" Kibum tahu itu, bunga Higanbana. Bunga orang mati. Apa ibunya sudah mati? Atau orang ini menculik ibunya dan membunuhnya. Kibum semakin berapi-api. Menmukan ibunya, memecahkan teka teki ayahnya dan gumaman seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

Kibum menuju ruang lukisan. Tempat sang Ibu biasanya melukis, satu per satu lukisan yang begitu cantik mengingatkan pada sosok lembut ibunya. Hingga dia berhenti pada sebuah lukisan yang didominasi warna merah dan hitam. Kibum menerawang dan tanpa terasa air mata jatuh dengan lancarnya. Dia merindukan sosok sang ibu sangat merindukan sosok itu. Sosok yang melindunginya, menyayanginya dan menguatkannya akan kejamnya hidup. Kibum mengelus pelan lukisan itu seakan akan takut lukisan itu hancur seperti hatinya saat ini. Hingga dia menyentuh sebuah bagian yang cukup aneh. Ya teksturnya tidak seperti cat lukis. Dan masih basah, bukannya lukisan ini dilukis ibunya saat usianya 5 tahun. Tidak mungkin ada bagian yang masih basah. Jika dihitung waktunya sudah hampir 12 tahun lukisan itu tidak keluar dari ruangan ini. Kibum mencolek bagian basah itu. Warnanya merah, dia menciumnya. Darah! Dia terpekik kaget. Ibunya melukis salah satu bunga higanbana dengan darah. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa seperti ini. Kibum yang merasa kaget berjalan mundur dan tak sengaja menyenggol lukisan wajah sang Ibu yang tertempel rapi di dinding ruang lukisan. Tiba-tiba bunyi seperti pintu terbuka terdengar. Kibum tambah kaget. Adakah ruang rahasia disini? Dia yang tinggal selama 17 tahun namun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rumah ini. Misterius. Kibum pun menuju ruangan yang terbuka dari balik lemari yang berisi peralatan lukis. Sebuah ruangan rahasia dan banyak terdapat lukisan namun dia tidak tahu lukisan siapa itu. Ibunya kah yang melukisnya?

Kibum meneliti ruangan kecil itu, apakah ada jawaban yang kira-kira mampu menjawab pertanyaanya. Atau malah teka teki baru yang ditemukannya. Kibum kembali melirik lukisan itu. Lukisan seorang pria dan tentu saja itu bukan ayahnya. Pria yang tampan dan gagah. Bertubuh kekar dan berwibawa. Apa dia secret admirer ibunya? Dia masih bingung dan semakin bingung. Garis wajahnya yang tegas. Kibum bisa melihat lukisan ini dibuat dengan sungguh sungguh dan teliti. Walaupun Kibum bukan seorang pelukis, dia bisa tahu jika lukisan ini dilukis dengan hati. Dan Kibum semakin yakin bahwa pria itu pastilah orang yang dicintai ibunya. Kibum melirik meja rapuh di sebelahnya. Seperti sebuah buku diary. Karena ruangannya gelap, Kibum pun keluar. Dia membenahi letak lukisan wajah ibunya, dan ruangan rahasia itu pun tertutup rapat.

Kibum pun duduk di meja bacanya. Rasa penasaran yang besar tentang semua ini. Dia membuka satu persatu diary tersebut namun apa yang diperoleh? Hanya kertas kosong tanpa tulisan. Apa lagi ini? Dia frustasi. Namun tiba-tiba dia mengingat sesuatu. Jika tidak dicoba maka dia tidak tahu benar atau tidaknya. Kibum keluar ruangan baca, dan beberapa saat kemudian Kibum kembali membawa sebatang lilin dan korek api. Lilin tersebut dinyalakan. Satu persatu kertas tersebut didekatkan dengan kobaran api lilin. Kibum melakukannya dengan hati-hati agar kertasnya tidak terbakar. Selang berapa lama muncullah satu persatu tulisan yang terlihat cukup rapi dan seperti noda-noda terbakar. Kibum pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan hati-hati agar diary ibunya tidak terbakar. Dugaannya benar, sang Ibu menulis menggunakan asam sulfat encer sehingga tulisannya tak mungkin tampak di kertas. Ibunya memang jenius dan semua lukisannya pun pastinya menyimpan pesan yang berarti. Kibum tentu saja dia tak kalah pintar, dia seperti ibunya Jaejoong, pintar dan menawan. Tak heran yeoja maupun namja sangat mengagumi sosok Kibum.

Kibum sudah lelah mencoba memunculkan setiap tulisan dari diary ibunya. Terlihat keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya, matanya pun memanas melihat kobaran api lilin. Kibum pun memutuskan berhenti dan melanjutkan sisanya esok hari. Sekarang Kibum pun mencoba membaca hasil kerja kerasnya. Halaman demi halaman, dia meneliti tiap kalimat yang ditulis ibunya. Hingga dia menemukan sebuah titik terang yaitu Choi Corp. Kibum tahu apa itu. Choi Corp. adalah perusahaan besar. Sangat besar. Hah mereka menguasai seluruh lahan bisnis. Kibum rasa harta kekayaan mereka bahkan bisa hingga 14 turunan. Namun apa hubungan ibunya dengan Choi Corp. Haruskah dirinya menyelidiki kesana? Hal pertama, masuk wilayah keluarga Choi tidaklah mudah, mereka dilindungi pemerintah. Salah-salah Kibum bisa ditembak mati. Hal kedua, keluarga Choi pasti sulit ditemui jika dengan cara formal walaupun Kibum berasal dari keluarga terpandang namun hal itu tidaklah menjamin. Kibum berpikir untuk mencari jalan. Bagaimana untuk masuk kesana? Jadi siapa diantara keluarga Choi yang memiliki hubungan dengan ibunya.

* * *

**At Choi's House**

Sesosok namja tampan berusia 35-an. Menenteng tas dokter dan memandang nanar foto keluarganya. Tampak bahagia begitu jika orang memandang foto itu, namun baginya tampak menyedihkan. Semua tahu keluarga Choi adalah keluarga besar dan terpandang, namun tak ada yang tahu keluarga Choi sudah bobrok dan akan musnah karena kebodohan mereka sendiri. Dia tertawa lirih dan sedih. Kecewa, ya dia sangat kecewa. Tubuh kekarnya tampak menegang menahan emosinya. Ingin sekali foto itu dihancurkan dan dibakar hingga tak bersisa. Dia muak. Terulas senyum manis dari bibirnya. Senyum hangat nan mematikan. Mata elangnya pun tampak menyipit. Karena kerasnya dia tertawa. Dia pun keluar dari rumah itu dengan tertawa mengejek dan sesekali mencibir. Menyisakan pelayan yang merasa aneh dengan kelakuan tuannya.

Dari balik jendela besar, namja tuan si kucing hitam hanya menatap datar pria yang baru saja berlalu pergi. Dia tidak tersenyum maupun tertawa melihat tingkah konyol namja dokter itu. Matanya menatap sengit namja itu. Entah apa yang disembunyikan mereka berdua. Namun, tampak kobaran api hitam disekitar namja usia 40-an itu.

* * *

**At Kibum's Reading Room**

Kibum kembali melirik surat yang diberikan oleh secret admirer ibunya. Dia melirik bunga higanbana yang tertempel di belakang surat itu. Apa dia namja dari keluarga Choi? Tapi siapa? 'Kan banyak? Marga Choi terus terngiang di telinga Kibum sungguh dia bingung. Siapa? Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk langsung masuk ke kediaman keluarga Choi.

"Mungkin sekarang saatnya untuk bersenang-senang," ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada foto sang ibu.

Setelah menyuruh orang untuk menyelidiki dan bercakap-cakap dengan pelayan keluarga Choi, Kibum menemukan cara yang jitu dan tentu saja pastinya tak ada yang akan curiga dengannya. Menyamar menjadi pelayan keluarga Choi adalah cara yang aman dan tentu saja ampuh. Bukankah pelayan memiliki banyak telinga? Mereka pasti tahu apa yang terjadi dan Kibum akan menggunakan pelayan-pelayan keluarga Choi untuk mencari tahu tentang siapa secret admirer ibunya.

* * *

**Somewhere**

Namja tampan bermata elang tadi tampak mengusap-usap perutnya yang lelah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sorot matanya tiba-tiba memandang serius ke arah mejanya. Sepucuk surat yang dibelakangnya tertempel bunga higanbana. Namja usia 35-an itu mencium aroma surat itu. Masih harum atau tidak. Dia menatap sumringah surat itu. "Kim Jaejoong bagaimana kabarmu?" Dia tersenyum, menampilkan senyum lebar yang khas dan menakutkan. Aura hitam pun tak jauh beda dengan namja pecinta kucing hitam tadi. Sama-sama gelap dan penuh aura kebencian.

Esoknya Kibum menuju kediaman keluarga Choi. Untuk interview? Tentu saja. Untung Kibum cukup telaten dalam mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga. Ya, semenjak ditinggal ibunya Kibum harus bisa mengurus sang ayah yang sakit-sakitan. Kibum tentu saja membawa seluruh petunjuk yang sekiranya mampu menuntunnya ke tempat sang ibu dan menjawab teka teki sang ayah. Sekarang seolah-olah Kibum adalah Sherlock Holmes yang siap memecahkan kasus atau dia seperti Hercule Poirot yang teliti di setiap clue yang dia dapat. Maka dimulailah petualangan Kim Kibum dari titik ini.

* * *

***TBC/ERASE?***

_HAH? Apaan nih…pasti pada bingung ma ceritanya, saya juga bingung #plak. Tapi yuuki punya kuis yang pastinya menarik. _

"_**Siapa yang menulis surat pada ibu Kim Kibum?"**_

_Pastinya dia namja dan di chap ini Cuma ada 2 namja yang jadi pusatnya. Kalo yang benar bisa minta cast yang masuk disini. Bisa perorangan atau couple. Cukup sebutkan cirri-ciri namja pengirim surat itu karena nama para namja itu akan diketahui di chap depan. _

_Saya ga maksa untuk review dan untuk silent reader tolong tampakkan dirimu. Cukup tulis mau dilanjut atau tidak kalo tidak saya mau post di fb saja. Oke sekian dulu curcolnya. Arigatou._


End file.
